Неловкая ситуация
by Aerosalo
Summary: Альтернативная версия эпизода из 6 серии. ООС главных героев, намек на взрослые темы.


Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

- Черт! – Отонаши ринулся к двери, едва ему представился такой шанс, но было уже слишком поздно: конструкция, что больше подходила для банковского сейфа, чем для карцера в школе, закрылась, эффективно обнулив полезность его действий. Парень забарабанил по двери, но, кто бы там ни был за ней (если был вообще), они остались глухи к его протестам.

- Вы не имеете права кидать нас сюда лишь за поедание Мапо тофу во время перемены!– Для Отонаши вся ситуация была полностью абсурдной. Как можно было отправлять кого-то в карцер за то, что они просто были в столовой на перемене? Если бы он лично не являлся участником всего этого, он бы ни за что не поверил, что подобное может произойти. Отвлекшись на мгновение от вымещения собственного раздражения на, в принципе, ни в чем не повинном металле, Юзуру обнаружил Тенши на ее прежнем месте. Она просто стояла там, куда ее втолкнули, с нечитаемым выражением лица наблюдая за Отонаши. Заметив на себе его взгляд, она отвернулась и направилась к единственной кровати, находившейся в маленькой комнате.

- Спать хочу. – Под ошалевшим взглядом Юзуру она сняла обувь и забралась на кровать.

Он не успел ничего возразить, и Тачибана уже села в углу, легонько зевнув.

- Посплю пока. – Она закрыла глаза, на самом деле заснув. Отонаши не мог поверить своим глазам – как можно было так быстро заснуть в подобной ситуации? Он сел у противоположной стены, все-таки решив не будить девушку. Пусть это решение и резко ограничивало его возможности для времяпрепровождения: теперь Юзуру придется следить за тем, чтобы не разбудить Тачибану. Пойти по ее пути и заснуть у него вряд ли получится, так что выбор уменьшился даже более.

То, что взгляд Отонаши со временем целиком и полностью остановился на спящей Тенши, не было удивительно. Наверное, можно было даже сказать, что это было вполне закономерно. Даже если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, Отонаши в конце концов стал бы лучше смотреть на эту персону, чем на порядком ему наскучивший уже однообразный интерьер комнаты. Но на месте Тачибаны была именно Тачибана, что лишь усугубляло ситуацию.

Девушка была загадкой для Отонаши едва ли не с момента их первой встречи. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив свою просьбу доказать, что в этом мире нельзя умереть, и ее реакцию на нее. Да, не лучшее знакомство, определенно. Затем… многое произошло. Среди прочего, они теперь не были врагами. И что теперь, не мог не задаться вопросом он. Что будет дальше? Не с операциями Фронта, не с враждой того же Фронта с Тенши, а именно с его отношениями с прекрасным ангелом? Ход его мыслей на мгновение приостановился, когда он поймал себя на том, что назвал Тачибану «прекрасной». Ну, никакого смысла в отрицании факта не было. Тачибана и была прекрасной. Хрупкая, деликатная фигурка, нежное, и в данный момент умиротворенное лицо, серебряные пряди, что лишь подчеркивали образ маленького ангела.

Вскоре, впрочем, Отонаши был вынужден отвести взгляд в сторону от Тенши, из-за одного весьма смущающего его события. Когда Юзуру рассматривал Тачибану, ему удалось поймать краешек ее белья. По сути, то, что он увидел, дало ему лишь один цвет — белый, ни расстояние, ни позиция, не способствовали чему-то большему. Но отвести взгляд его вынудило вовсе не это, а, скорее внезапно проявившая себя некоторая теснота в штанах. Отонаши резко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, как и разобраться в своих мыслях. Неужели он считал Тачибану... сексуальной?

А что, если, черт возьми, да? Что ему делать? Будто она на самом деле... Свободное место в вышеупомянутых штанах лишь уменьшилось, когда в его голове промелькнула пара картинок, которые он был бы весьма не против испытать в реальной жизни. Заскрипев зубами, Юзуру бросил взгляд на Тачибану. Та все еще мирно спала, не пошевелившись с тех пор. Лишь ее грудь мерно двигалась в такт ее дыханию. Тенши спала, не подозревая, что разворачивалось у нее под носом.

И могла проснуться в любой момент. Это вполне могло отговорить Отонаши от того, что он собирался сделать, но эффект был прямо противоположным — его желание лишь усилилось, и в данный момент оно приканчивало последние остатки морали и скромности.

Наконец, все барьеры были сломлены, и Отонаши избавился от находившихся на пути препятствий — ремня и молнии штанов. Его взгляд замер на хрупкой девушке в нескольких шагах от него. Юзуру стиснул зубы, подстегивая поток своего воображения. Еще. Ему были нужны не абстрактные мысли. Тачибана... Нет, Канаде. Поверить, что настоящая, живая Канаде на самом деле будет делать _это_. Представить все, как можно детальнее, заставить себя...

Отонаши закрыл глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно больше жизни в плод своего воображения. Ну, та его часть, что еще была способна соображать.

- Отонаши-кун? - Тихий, нежный голос резанул не хуже секиры Ноды. Юзуру уставился на сидящую на кровати и полностью проснувшуюся Канаде, что, в свою очередь, вопросительно смотрела на него. Жизнь кончена, подумал так и застывший в своем положении парень. В своем шоке он не обратил внимания на слабый оттенок розового, появившийся на щеках обычно собранной и спокойной девушки.

На мгновение между ними повисла неудобная тишина. Ни Отонаши, ни Тачибана не могли особо представить, что нужно сказать в подобной ситуации. Но у первого имелась идея, что делать. После нескольких весьма неудобных и порой даже болезненных секунд компрометирующий его орган оказался там, где он и должен быть, то есть, вне поля зрения Канаде. Но облегчения от этого было мало — над ним, как Дамоклов меч, висел вопросительный взгляд Тенши. Нет, она не стала спрашивать его, что он делал, но выбрала на менее неудобный вопрос.

- Отонаши-кун, - Ему показалось, или она колебалась? - ...Почему ты занимался этим здесь?

Слова застряли в глотке Юзуру. Как он объяснит ей подобную ситуацию? Выложить все, как оно было, вариантом не являлось — в лучшем случае она не заговорит с ним снова. Что же делать? Разум Отонаши лихорадочно работал над решением проблемы, но, к его раздражению, результаты хорошими не были... Канаде — да, он снова назвал ее так — тем временем опустила взгляд, все так же не давая ему понять ее эмоции. Хотя, отметил Юзуру мимоходом, что-то в ее манере держать себя было непривычным.

Напряжение лишь росло с каждой секундой. Если не сделать что-то сейчас, то может быть уже слишком поздно. К черту это все, ему уже нечего терять. Отонаши собрался с духом, готовясь выпалить то, о чем он может очень пожалеть впоследствии. Единственный выход, что мог предложить переживший слишком многое за последние минуты разум...

- Канаде, я люблю тебя! - Отонаши замирает, выпалив это признание. На самом деле, не самое подходящее для ситуации действие. Даже более чем. Но это — его последняя надежда, надежда на сохранение отношений с той, что... он любит ее, да. Не то, чтобы он полностью потерял голову от маленького ангела, но за этими словами было вполне твердое основание.

Отонаши, боясь даже дышать самую малость громче, замер, глядя на Канаде. Момент истины настал. Теперь все — в ее руках.

Канаде лишь смотрела на него, снова с этим нечитаемым выражением лица, будь оно проклято. Юзуру почувствовал, как его сердце буквально уходит в пятки. Ну же, подумал он в отчаянии, скажи хоть что-нибудь!

- В этом мире нет любви. - Сказала Канаде, в одну секунду заменив отчаяние Отонаши на что-то сродное шоку. - Те, кто любят, исчезают отсюда.

- П-почему? - Выдавил из себя Отонаши, чувствуя, что его горло пересохло.

- У того, кто люби и любим, больше нет сожалений. Он счастлив, - Продолжила девушка... с грустью? - ...и следовательно, может отправляться дальше.

Счастлив? Вся цель этого мира — обрести счастье? Отонаши казалось, что прямо сейчас его стукнули по голове чем-то очень тяжелым.

- Ты не знал? - Спрашивает Канаде, заметив выражение Отонаши. Впрочем, ее вопрос — риторический, ей не нужны слова, чтобы понять ответ на него. Тенши встает, и спускается с кровати, пользуясь бездействием ошарашенного парня. Она подходит к нему так, что ей приходится поднять голову, чтобы смотреть Отонаши в глаза.

- ...Юзуру, - Нежные руки девушки смыкаются за его шеей. Все еще не верящий в реальность происходящего Отонаши в свою очередь осторожно обнимает Канаде, обращаясь с ней под стать внешней хрупкости девушки.

- ...Я люблю тебя, Юзуру. - Нарушает тишину все тот же ангельский голос. Он не будет об этом жалеть, думает Отонаши. Определенно.

XxX

- ...ши-кун! Отонаши-кун! - Зов рации бесполезен. В конце концов, услышать лежащее на холодном полу устройство связи некому. Ни стены, ни небогатая обстановка комнаты, ни заколка для волос слушать на умеют.


End file.
